Total Reboot: Part 1
Summery Stephen and David continue to travel on their time and space adventures, when Stephen is summoned by his friend, Rolf (the Ood), who requests their help dealing with a monster inside his universe. But it is a trap, set by his master, to lure them away from their universe to dispose of the human race in a devastating plan. Will Stephen and David return to their universe in order to stop him. (Part 1/3: 12,000 Subscribers Special 2013) Plot The opening shots are of phone booths with a narration from Stephen. "Phone booths. Let's face it, they're nothing out of the ordinary, are they? They're on every street corner, and have been, for years. But in this age of mobile phones, why do they still exist? Why haven't they been scraped and instead or allowed to gather dust. Sure they... have their uses. If you find yourself homeless, I've been told they make for great place to sleep... or urinate. But really though... have you ever walked past one and wondered why their still around? I did. Until one day, I found out the terrible truth. It cuts to a night sky above Stephen's back garden, where Stephen and David appear in a flash of light. Stephen is elated that he and David had such a "smooth ride" as they had "just traveled through the vortex of time and space with nothing but a vortex manipulator" and that it was a good idea to downsize all the technology from the typewriter (Timey-Wimey Typewriter TARDIS Trip of Terror) into it so David could go with him. Stephen claims he was summoned their by his fried Rolf, and that if David was to travel with him he was going to need a Sonic device. But instead of giving David one like his, he presents him with a Sonic Lipstick. He gleefully claims that there is no need to complain as it does everything his one does, but happens to be a lipstick instead, which he accepts. Stephen also warns him not to hold the sonic emitters against each other and activate them. To demonstrate, he does so, which emits a piercing noise and David notes he could slightly hear Barry Manilow, which Stephen claims is a side affect which he can't explain. At that point, Rolf appears, and is revealed to an Ood. Rolf immediately asks Stephen for help; his universe is being attacked by "one of the most fearsome creatures that every existed". After ringing through a list of enemies, including Daleks, Sontarans, etc., Rolf claims his universe is being attack by a Bubble-wrap Monster of Doom. Stephen agrees to help and he and David disappear in a flash of light. Meanwhile, a man standing behind Rolf asks to know if they had accepted. Upon hearing that they had, he decided to put his scheme in motion. As he's congratulating Rolf, he turns around, with red eyes and totally rabid. In Rolf's universe, Stephen is battling the Bubble-wrap Monster of Doom, and while it has the upper hand, Stephen asks David to reach into his bag and retrieve him his Sonic Cannon. David asks how he could fit a Sonic Cannon in there, he claims it's bigger of the inside. David pulls out the Sonic Cannon and throws it to Stephen. He activates it and fires on the creature until it disappears, when the cannon's only shot is used up. Stephen says that instead of killing it, he "manipulated to space around the creature to generate a portal to the time vortex. From there it was safely deposited back to it's original place in time and space." He attempts to return to their own universe but fails, much to Stephen's confusion. It seemed that the whole of their universe had been Time-locked, deadlock sealed, everything. From the creation of the universe up until that point, it was completely sealed of, but only up until one year in their future. David suggests that they could access their universe in that point in time, which, this time, works. They arrive in a street completely bare of people. Stephen scans the planet on his vortex manipulator, to find that there is not a single human being on the planet, over 7,000,000,000 disappeared. Except for one person, who was heading their way. They duck behind a rubbish skip, and watch a woman going up the street; Stephen says to stay cautious as it could be a trick of a trap. The woman enters an old phone booth, to both Stephen and David's confusion, and disappears. Stephen scans to phone box and discovers it's a transmat beam cloaked by a perception filter before scanning the sky and discovering that there are no signals being broadcast at all. He explains that without internet on landlines or phone signals, phone booths were the only means on instant communications left. So the humans would line up to use the booths, would be transmatted, and because of the perception filter, the person behind them wouldn't bat an eyelid, as they wouldn't remember there was ever anyone in front of them. And Stephen couldn't trace where they took them, because they were deadlock sealed. David points out a mental projection of Rolf behind them which have his whereabouts. They follow the co-ordinates and find Rolf, who apologizes for luring them away so his master could do this. Stephen demands to see his master, and asks David to stay with Rolf. At first he wishes to go with Stephen, until Rolf presented some magazines, which won him over. Stephen walks onto the bridge to meet the Master, who admits the plan was his own and that humanity are safely hidden away in an alternate dimension. He also admits that he has not hidden them but "rebooted" them, meaning that he has not only sent them to another universe, but manipulated their minds to make them believe that they always belonged there. The whole plot was a money scheme, as without the humans, he would be the last person on the planet, therefore claiming universally legal ownership of the planet and sell it for scrap to whoever he wants to for a fortune. Stephen refuses to leave the planet and pledges that he would go to the other dimension and return with the human race. The Master attempts to stop him by charging towards him, but he keeps using the vortex manipulator to teleport to the other side of the bridge. He pretends to start running and Stephen still teleports, right into his grip. Meanwhile, David is still reading the woman's section of a magazine, when Stephen calls for him. He runs onto the bridge as Stephen collapses. The Master reveals a reboot button on his chest, containing vortex energy and channeled through his Laser Screwdriver. He bids them farewell and fires on the two, until they both disappear. The Master then walks away with Rolf, laughing maniacally. To Be Continued Cast Stephen- Stephen McCulla David- David Bell The Master- Colin Leslie The woman- Lindsey Larmour Rolf- David Bell in Costume/Voiced by Stephen McCulla Video link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHdu34oQN00&list=PLXh90KWoTzGxvD8SblmOtexM3Mv6wDSpA